This application relates to the art of valves and, more particularly, to valves of the type used for controlling flow of liquids. The invention is particularly applicable to bubbler valves used on drinking fountains and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects and can be used in other types of valves.
A bubbler valve of a known type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,806 issued Mar. 1, 1977, to Richard C. Dreibelbis, et.al. This bubbler includes a plastic valve body to which a metal mounting base is ultrasonically welded. A metal insert is also ultrasonically welded in a flow regulator cavity for use in securing a flow regulator and a shield to the valve body. In this arrangement, the plastic valve body is prone to cracking due to stresses induced by the ultrasonically welded metal inserts. Also, weld lines in the plastic material result in weak parts.
It would be desirable to have a way of attaching a metal mounting base, a flow regulator and a shield to a plastic valve body so that stress in the plastic material is minimized.